The Truth
by Cat-x
Summary: Im not very good at summaries but here goes, Philip finally blurts out the truth about his mam, Will anything happen between Eddie and Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't very good as its my first fan fiction.**

**Summary: Melissa and Philip Ryan had been at Waterloo Road for 3 weeks now and Philip just blurts everything out**.

Philip had been sitting on a wall outside the school waiting for his mam and Eddie to come out from the celebration of the proposal. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his mam would do that. He needed to tell someone but who? No one would understand it. Just as he was thinking about who he could tell a tear rolled down his cheek followed by a lot more tears. Rachel had noticed Philip on the wall and went to see if he was okay to her dismay he was crying,

'Phil what's wrong?' Rachel asked. Philip could tell that she cared as she had a sweet voice. Just as he was about to reply it clicked he could talk to Rachel about it.'

Aunt Rach can I come over tonight just me. I really need to talk to you but here isn't the right place.' Philip asked

'Phil of course you can give me one minute to tell your mam and then you can come straight home with me and we can pick something up for tea on the way okay?' Rachel replied smiling

'Okay' Rachel went to find Mel she knew where she'd be in the staffroom with Eddie. God Rachel hated that they were getting married and that she was the blimming maid of honour, anyway she had to do it if she didn't her feelings for Eddie would be around the whole school and that was something that couldn't happen well not yet anyway. Rachel walked into the staffroom to find Mel and Eddie hugging and kissing,

'Hey Mel, Phil's just asked if he could come to mine for a bit so I said he could is that okay?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah it is, Rach can I talk to you about something please.' Mel asked as she moved her head so Eddie knew she wanted to be alone with Rachel.

'Yeah what is it?' Rachel asked.

'Well I was wondering if Phil could stay the night so me and Eddie could have some alone time' Mel asked wondering if she had pushed it

Rachel gulped and replied 'of course he can'

'Thanks Rach' Mel said hugging her. Rachel made her way back to the front of the school where Philip was her eyes filling up with tears, she got to the front of the school and noticed Philip had gone from the wall and to her car.

'Right then you ready?' Rachel asked

'Yep' Philip replied

'Phil have you got your door keys?'

'Yeah why?' Philip asked looking slightly confused.

'Because your staying at mine tonight your mam wants some alone time with Eddie so you need to get some fresh clothes and other stuff for the night.' Rachel replied smiling

'Oh, okay' Philip said pushing a smile onto his face. Once they had been to Melissa and Philips house they went straight to Rachel's and decided on something for tea.

'Do you want Pizza, Chinese or Indian?' Rachel asked Philip as she took her takeaway menus out of a draw in the kitchen.

'Erm.. Pizza please' Philip replied. Rachel ordered the Pizza's and sat on the sofa.

'So Phil what was it you wanted to talk about?' Rachel asked looking and smiling at Philip.

'Oh… Erm… Well you see.. Its.' he tried to tell her but he couldn't get the words out.

'Phil what ever it is you can tell me.' Rachel said as she patted his back.

'Mum she's already married and she's got another child 2 years younger than me' Philip said biting his lip should I have done that he thought to himself.

'WHAT' Rachel said loudly but not shouting.

'Aunt Rach I want Eddie to know the truth he has a right to know what he's letting himself into.' Philip said

'He will find out the truth even if one of us have to make Mel spill to him.'

**Sorry that its quite short please R&R  
Tell me wether to continue or not**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast, well trying to eat her breakfast she didn't really want to eat all she wanted to do was think about how much Mel was hurting Eddie. Mel didn't deserve him, he was too kind and caring for her. She finally got up and went to the stairs.

'Phil are you up?' she shouted up the stairs.

'Yeah I'll be down in a minute.' he shouted back down. Rachel went into the sitting room and picked up her laptop bag and put it with her other bag at the front door before slipping her shoes on at that point Philip came barging down the stairs and going into the kitchen to get a drink then going back into the hallway and putting his shoes on.

'Do you want anything to eat before we go.' Rachel asked'Before we go it's only 7.30.' he replied

'Phil I'm the head of the school I need to be there early.' Rachel stated

'Ah true. But no I'm okay I'm not hungry at the minute I'll get something at school but thanks anyway.' he told his auntie. Philip didn't think of Rachel as a auntie he thought of her more as a friend.'Right come on then.' Rachel said.

'Aunt Rach are you going to talk to my mam today she needs to tell Eddie.' Philip asked as they left the house,

'Yeah I am I've left her a message asking her to come my office as soon as she gets to school. Rachel replied before getting in the car and starting it. The car ride to school was deadly silent you could hear a pin drop, they soon arrived and Rachel went to her office and Philip went to his locker and got sorted for his lessons. Rachel decided to get a head start on the papers she had to do but once again she couldn't concentrate. She had been sitting with her head in her hands as Mel walked into the office.

'Rach what is it why do you need to see me' Mel asked looking really scared.

'Mel sit down' Rachel told her younger sister.

'Rach what is it your scaring me now.' Mel said

'When were you going to tell me, more importantly EDDIE!' Rachel said as she started getting angry.

'Tell you what?' Mel asked

'Mel don't play dumb with me Phil told me everything. Were you even going to tell me I had a niece or nephew and were you going to tell Eddie that your already married' Rachel shouted at Mel. Just as Rachel said that Eddie walked into the office.

'Oh Eddie' Rachel said

'Yeah Mel when were you going to tell me…as we were making our vows were you going to add it on at the end… Oh yeah by the way Eddie I'm already married.' Eddie shouted in her face. Tears were rolling down Mel's cheeks.

'I suppose you both want the truth then.' Mel sobbed

'Yeah that would be nice' Rachel said angrily.

'Well I'm not only married to one person I'm married to two men Phil's dad and his best friend I had my daughter with Johny that's Phil's dads best friend and I didn't want another child but he did so I kept it for him when she was 7 years old I gave her to Johny and ran away with Phil.' Mel explained

'So you just left her.' Rachel asked with a shocked look on her face

'Yeah but I send her cards and presents on her birthday and Phil stays in touch with her.'

'Mel that's not the point she's your daughter little girls love to have there mother around them in extremely tough times.' Rachel said sighing

'I know but….Johny was blackmailing me he said if I didn't leave he would go straight to the police and then Phil and Jane my daughter wouldn't have anyone at all would they.' Mel said starting to get angry as Rachel was telling her how to be a mother.

'Eddie' Mel said'

What?' He asked not making eye contact with her as he was too angry.

'There can still be an us we can forget about it. I've loved you from the moment I met you.' she replied through tears

'Mel no there can not be an us you've hurt me so much and plus I've liked you but I've always loved someone else.' Eddie said as he looked at Rachel. Rachel blushed,

'Fine then you 2 be happy together I'm going I don't know when you will see me again so here's my house keys get all of Phil's things and he can live with you Rachel! Oh yeah and you might as well sell the house and keep the money. Mel shouted as she threw the keys and Rachel and stormed out of the office. Eddie and Rachel looked out the window and watched as Mel got into her car and drove away from the school.

'Rachel, thank you.' Eddie said then kissed Rachel on the cheek, Rachel's face lit up as Eddie's lips touched her skin.

'Really it should be Phil you thank if he hadn't of told me you would have ended up marrying her.' Rachel replied. Eddie walked out of the office but ran back in.

'Rach do you want to go to the pub tonight after work.' Eddie asked'Well I have to get Phil sorted so why don't you come to mine and have a drink instead.' Rachel suggested.

'Well if you insist.' Eddie said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Same Night**

"What, Why? Is it so hard to say bye to your own son." Philip sobbed.

"Phil we knew she would get mad but we never excepted her to run away, but you have me, I'll always be here for you." Rachel said smiling at Philip.

"Yeah thanks Aunt Rach" Philip replied smiling at his Aunty, Rachel had done so much for Philip and Philip knew that Rachel liked Eddie more than a friend. They sat for about 5 minutes in silence but then Philip broke it with his tears.

"Phil what's wrong?" Rachel asked walking over to the sofa where Philip was sitting and rubbed his back.

"I miss her." Philip replied through tears.

"Aww Phil she'll be back before you know it." Rachel said reassuringly.

"No…. Not my mam… My sister." Philip sobbed.

"Oh well we'll try and find her…" Rachel was cut off by Philip.

"Its pointless, she was in a car crash with Johny and they both .... died." Philip said as he put his head in his hands.

"Oh Philip." Rachel said as she put her arms around him. At that moment the doorbell rang , Rachel got up and answered it.

"Eddie, Hi" Rachel said putting on a fake smile. Eddie could sense that something was wrong.

"Rach what's wrong?" Eddie asked looking slightly worried.

"Come in and I'll tell you." Rachel said moving back so Eddie could step through, when in her hallway Eddie followed her into the front room and Philip just walked straight past them both without saying anything but Eddie could see he had been crying.

"so.. What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

" Well you how Mel had a daughter." Rachel said tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah." Eddie said he could see the tears filling up in Rachel's eyes and knew it was something bad.

"Well Phil has just burst out into tears, saying that he missed her. I automatically thought he was on about his mam so I told him she'd be back soon, but he said it was it was his sister he missed." Rachel explained

"Oh, well did you say you would try and find her?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah that made him even more upset, he told me it was pointless because she was in a car crash…." She was cut of by Eddie.

"Oh god no." Eddie said, tears started to run down Rachel's face so Eddie decided to hug her.

"Eddie I never met her." Rachel sobbed into Eddies chest.

"Rach it'll be okay." Eddie said even though he didn't know if it would be. They sat hugging each other and Eddie stroking Rachel's hair for about 10 minutes, then Eddie looked down at Rachel and he realised she had fell asleep hugging him, he could understand it, it had been a long day for all of them. Eddie lay Rachel down on the sofa and went to get a blanket but he didn't know where Rachel kept her blankets to be fair he didn't know where Rachel kept anything. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Philip's bedroom door.

"Yeah," Philip said with door still shut.

"Phil do you know where Rachel keeps her blankets?" Eddie asked opening the door.

"There in the cupboard next to the bathroom, why?" Philip replied.

"Because Rachel's fell asleep on the sofa and I want to put a blanket over her so she doesn't get cold." Eddie told Phili

p"Oh, Eddie I'm sorry about my mam she can be a right bitch sometimes" Philip said

"Hey don't call your mam that ever again." Eddie sternly said to Philip.

"I'm sorry I'm only stating the truth." Philip said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, well I should be saying thanks to you for telling Rachel about your mam or I could of ended up marrying your mam." Eddie said smiling at Philip

"It's okay." Philip replied smiling.

Eddie left the room and went to the cupboard next to the bathroom and got a blanket for Rachel. Once he had put the blanket over her he stood still for a few seconds and thought to himself how cute she looked when she was sleeping. Eddie went looking for some paper and a pen he found some in the hallway and wrote a note to Rachel in case she woke up and was wondering why she was on the sofa ,

Rachel,  
Your probably wondering what your doing on your sofa. Well after you told me about what had happened to Sarah you fell asleep in my arms, so I lay you down on the sofa and got you a blanket so you didn't get cold. See you tomorrow.  
Eddie x

He left the note on her coffee table which was right in front of her sofa. He kissed her forehead and then went to the front door opened it, gently closed it and thought to himself.

'God I love her.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A week later**

Rachel and Philip were finally starting to cheer up, Eddie hated the fact that he was coming into work hoping that Rachel was smiling again but it was never like that. Everyone thought that the reason Rachel and Philip were sad was because of Mel leaving but only Philip, Rachel and Eddie knew the truth. Eddie was sick of Rachel being miserable so he decided to do something about it.

"Rachel?" he asked opening the door smiling,

"Eddie, Hi" Rachel replied smiling she was so glad he came to see her it made her day to see him.

"How you feeling? Your looking much better" Eddie said reassuringly

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better thanks" Rachel replied leaning back in her chair."

Good, I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight, I mean me you and Phil?" Eddie asked.

"Erm… Yeah we could go bowling I know Phil like bowling."

"I'll book us a lane" Eddie said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Rachel sat in her chair smiling, she also had butterflies she felt like she was a teenager again. Rachel decided to go find Philip and tell him that they were going out tonight. She looked around the whole school and couldn't find him anywhere, she seen Bolton and he didn't even know where he was. Rachel took a quick brisk walk to Eddies maths room. Eddie saw her standing at the window and could see that she was worried.

"Do exercises 1 and 2." Eddie told his class and went out to talk to Rachel

"Rach what's wrong?" Eddie asked placing his hands on her arms.

"It's Philip I can't find him anywhere, Bolton hasn't seen him since 2nd lesson Eddie where can he be?" Rachel said tears appearing in her eyes.

"Rach it's okay. Have you tried his phone?" Eddie asked

"No I haven't I'll try it now." Rachel replied.

"Right I'm going to get a supply and I am going to help you look for him. Eddie smiled at Rachel, Rachel couldn't help but smile back. Ten minutes later Eddie had looked around the whole school again still no sign of him and Rachel had tried his mobile 7 times now and was starting to get really worried about him. Eddie walked into Rachel's office to find Rachel sitting with her head in her hands.

"Still no sign of him?" Eddie asked

"Oh.. No." Rachel replied moving her head from her hands and wiping away the tears."Eddie he's the only person I've got left I can't loose him too!" Rachel sobbed

"Right that's it we're going to look for him." Eddie said. Then Rachel had a thought of where he could be. Rachel picked up her coat and car keys and told Eddie she'd be back in 10 minutes she had an idea where he could be. Rachel drove to the woods near her house, she got out of her car and walked to a spot that Philip had showed her and said that he loved.

"Phil is that you?" Rachel ran up to the figure leaning against a tree. To her approval it was and she threw her arms around him.

"Philip what the bloody hell were you thinking I was so worried. Come on your coming back with me" Rachel said placing her hand on Philips back. Rachel was so happy that Philip was okay but still extremely angry with him for taking off from school. The drive back to school was quiet as Philip just sat and looked out of the window he seemed shocked but what about. When they got back to school they were greeted by Eddie and the 3 of them went back to Rachel's office.

"Phil why did you just leave and don't ignore me this time." Rachel said in a stern but calm voice.

"I..I .. needed to get away I needed to think about things." Philip replied

"Think about what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Everything" Philip said not making eye contact with Rachel.

"Right Philip you can go I'll talk to you tonight at home and your not going out for another 3 days." Rachel said, as Philip stood up and walked out the room.

"Eddie I don't think it's a good idea going out tonight some other time maybe" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah fine." Eddie said leaving the office, Eddie was gutted that they werent going out anymore as he was going to tell her how he felt tonight but he decided he still was going to tell her just in a different way.

**Later that night**

Eddie was driving over to Rachel's he was going to surprise her and maybe just maybe make tonight the highlight of her day. It was about a 20 minute drive from his house to Rachel's while driving to her house he was thinking of how he was going to show Rachel how he felt, before he knew it he was in Rachel's street, parking the car and walking up the driveway to Rachel's front door. He rang the door bell.

"Eddie? What are you doing…" Rachel was cut of, by Eddie's lips covering hers.

"Rachel Mason, I love you." Eddie said smiling and holding out a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Eddie…."

**What is Rachel going to say or do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Same night**

Eddie looked down at the floor he had a feeling that he had mucked it all up and that they could never be together now. Rachel knew what she had to do it was something she had wanted to do for a long time.

"Eddie" Rachel said forcing Eddie to look her in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and kissed him.

"I might just love you too Mr Lawson" Rachel told Eddie biting her lip then started to giggle. She took the flowers from Eddie's hands and put them on the table next to her, She wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck once again, Eddie wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. They kissed again but this time with more passion. Mel leaving was the thing that happened for Eddie and Rachel.

Eddie now had what he had wanted for a long time. Rachel!

Rachel now had what she had wanted for a long time. Eddie!


End file.
